Content Featured in Smash Fighters Z
This page documents a full list of content in media that has been featured in some form in the Smash Fighters Z series. This page does not include cameo appearances. A-Z List (Content that has no connection to Mario, Sonic, Kirby, Banjo-Kazooie, Spyro the Dragon, Super Smash Bros. and the Mario extended universe have been listed in itallics.) *Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Archie Sonic the Hedgehog *Archie Sonic Universe *Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo-Tooie *''Bleach'' *''Chrono Trigger'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *Diddy Kong Racing *Dr. Mario *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Dragon Ball Super'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong 64 *Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast *Donkey Kong Country *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *Donkey Kong Country 3: Triple Trouble *Donkey Kong Country (Animated TV Series) *Donkey Kong Country Returns *Donkey Kong Country Returns: Tropical Freeze *Donkey Kong: King of Swing *Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat *Donkey Kong: Jungle Climbers *Freedom Planet *Freedom Planet 2 *''Halo 3'' *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Kirby's Adventure *Kirby Air Ride *Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Kirby's Avalanche *Kirby Canvas Curse *Kirby's Dream Collection *Kirby's Dream Land *Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Kirby Mass Attack *Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland *Kirby and the Rainbow Curse *Kirby's Return to Dreamland *Kirby Right Back at Ya! *Kirby: Planet Robobot *Kirby: Triple Deluxe *Kirby: Squeak Squad *Kirby Star Stacker *Kirby Super Star *Kirby Super Star Ultra *Knuckles' Chaotix *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' *Luigi's Mansion *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon *Mario Golf *Mario Kart 8 *Mario Kart: Double Dash *Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' *''One Piece'' *''One Piece: Strong World'' *''Pan (2015)'' *Paper Mario *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *''Pokémon Black and White'' *''Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire'' *''Pokémon Sun and Moon'' *''Pokémon X and Y'' *Project Sonic 2017 *''Robots'' *Shadow the Hedgehog *''Star Fox 64'' *Sonic Advance *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Advance 3 *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure 2 *Sonic Battle *Sonic and the Black Knight *Sonic BOOM: Rise of Lyric *Sonic BOOM (TV Series) *Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Sonic the Comic *Sonic Colors *Sonic the Fighters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Game Gear) *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sonic the Hedgehog OVA *Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) *Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble *Sonic Heroes *Sonic Lost World *Sonic Mania *Sonic Riders *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Rivals 2 *Sonic Rush *Sonic Rush Adventure *Sonic and the Secret Rings *Sonic Shuffle *Sonic Underground *Sonic Unleashed *Sonic X *Sonic X-treme *''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' *''Street Fighter'' *Super Mario 3D Land *Super Mario 3D World *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario Bros. (Movie) *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Mario Kart *Super Mario-kun *Super Mario Land *Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins *Super Mario Odyssey *Super Mario RPG *Super Mario Sunshine *Super Mario World *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Super Paper Mario *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *Tails Adventure *Tails' Skypatrol *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' *''The Sims: Bustin' Out'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine'' *Wario: Master of Disguise *Wario Land 2 *Wario Land 3 *Wario Land 4 *Wario Land: Shake It *Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *WarioWare *Wario's Woods *Wario World *Wrecking Crew *Yooka-Laylee *Yoshi's Island DS *Yoshi's Safari *Yoshi's Story Category:Real World